With the progress of the times, the Internet and mobile communication networks provide a large number of functions and applications. A user not only can use the mobile terminal to perform a conventional application, such as use a smart phone to answer the phone or make a call, but also can use the mobile terminal to browse webpages, transmit pictures and play games, etc.
When the mobile terminal is used to deal with things, a huge quantity of electricity in a cell of the mobile terminal is consumed because of an increased usage frequency thereof, such that it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently; with the accelerated pace of life, especially more and more urgent emergencies, the user wants to charge the cell with the large-current.
With the increasing usage frequency of the mobile terminal, it is required to charge the mobile terminal frequently. The conventional MICRO USB interface (which includes one power line and one ground line only) is used to charge the conventional mobile terminal. Meanwhile, the mobile terminal only has one charging circuit. The charging circuit and the MICRO USB interface only support a charging current less than 3 amperes, so that a charging speed is slow and time is wasted if a cell of the mobile terminal is charged only via the conventional charging circuit.